Remember
by Lexa1711
Summary: almost all Fuffy. Ther is a new slayer to the calling, Jessica. She is strong willed and stubbron as hell. Faith trys to help her get on the right path, but how long dose that last. Buffy has to step in and do what's right. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember**

**Chapter One: Cold**

Jessica Sat straight up on bed, a cold sweat coating her body. She knew her dreams were the reason she was deprived of sleep every night . The problem was she could never remember them. Endless nights she woke with no recollection of what she had dreamed and sweat coated her young body, causing the blankets to stick to her plae skin. As hard as she may try there was no remembering what she had dreamt. All she knew is that there was always the same name that came to mind as she sat up in the moon's tender glow each night, Faith.

It made no sense to her, she knew no one by the name of Faith. "fuck." she cursed before peeling the damp blankets from her. "One of these times I will remember." she told the moon, as it along with it's silvery glow were her only form of company. Raising from the bed she cringed when the bare skin of her feet came into contact with the cold hardwood floor.

Morning came quickly once she had fallen back to sleep, as every morning she raised from bed feeling as though she had gained no rest what-so-ever. She shuffled around her small apartment getting ready for the days classes. Her roommate seemed to still be asleep, she heard no shower, no sounds echoed through the apartment accept for her own. She walked to Sasha's room and knocked, "You awake in there, class starts in half an hour."

When she received no answer she opened the door to the un kept room, whoever said that girls were clean were completely insane because this room was a huge mess. Surprise overtook her as she gazed at the still made bed, the red head hadn't come home. Which worried her, Sasha may not have been the cleanest but she took collage seriously, she worked her ass off and Jessica knew that she would not go to a party when she had classes the fallowing day.

Then again students tended to go missing a lot around this town, or they would simply drop out. It puzzled her why so many of them would just up and leave, when most of them were doing fine with the classes and all, with nothing more then a short note explaining their absence.

Her first class was law. her favorite class but during the whole class she could do nothing other than stare around the room, there were so many empty seats around the lecture hall. The place was usually packed but it seemed that over the past few months since the semester had started that the class had dwindled down to almost half. come to think of it, all her other classes seemed to be the same way. "what the hell is goin' on 'round here?" She questioned room the back of the room, almost silently.

After class ended she headed straight back to her place in hopes that she would find the redhead there getting ready for their next class together. Opening the door something seemed off, a small tingle ran it's way up the length of her pine and an unbarable stench snaked it's way into her nostrils. "what the fuck is that?" She said covering her nose from the fowl smell.

Looking around her apartment nothing seemed to be out of place but she knew that someone, or by the smell of it, something had been in there before she had. A sound she couldn't place came from Sasha's room. It almost sounded like a growl. "I swear to god if she brought some smelly animal into our house I will murder her myself." She spoke as she pushed the wooden door open.

"It seems you're too late little girl." A male voice sneered when she stapped over the thresh hold.

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped not caring that whoever this was, was at least twice her size. She couldn't fathom the next thing that she saw, His face become disfigured right in front of her, His eyes were a ghastly shade of yellow, completely soulless. She didn't know whether to scream and run or ask him what the fuck was wrong with his face. His brow was more prominent, rigid, His nose slightly narrower. The last thing that she noticed came with a wave of realization, his K-9's extended into long blood stained fangs.

"Me?" He wore a cocky smirk as he made a small step towards her. "I am your worst nightmare." he answered her previous question, then lunged at her.

On instinct her foot came up and connected with the center of his chest, 11 years of soccer had given her legs quicker reaction time and some what a mind of their own. In all the time she had played she could never remember being able to kick a grown man the full way across a room.

Finally realizing the the room was bare save for them and two bags, she suspected the vampire was trying to get out with she looked at him disgustedly, "You took Sasha."

The vampire groaned loudly standing on shaky legs, holding his chest where she had kicked him. "Slayer! didn't know we had one of them here." he chuckled before running out of the room to the basement door. It made sense now how he had gotten in there, the sewer systems. He couldn't have walked through the front door considering the sun was shining and vamps kinda tended to go poof in the sun's harmful rays.

She turned to gaze at the empty space that was supposed to be Sasha's room, Did this mean that she was dead. If so than that meant that every other person that had supposedly dropped out were dead as well. Her eyes caught a crack in the wall that had not been there before the vampire had landed there, did she cause that to happen. what was going on with her?

To her surprise she was taking this new information pretty well, the only thing that she was not able to wrap her head around was that she kicked his undead ass across the room. cracking the wall with only one good kick to the chest. either he was weaker than he looked or she gained super strength over night.

"What the hell had he called me?" She sat in the bare mattress trying to remember the word he had used. It was no use, she really needed to invest in a new memory.

She skipped her next few classes, opting to find some information on supernatural creatures, Main topic Vampires. From the time she had been young, just like every other kid in the world she believed there could be more out there then we know, That there was suck things as vampires and werewolves and all that that wasn't genetically possible, but as she grew some of the things she had believed seemed impossible,....until now that was.

It was almost closing time at the campus library as the librarian approached the table she was seated at. "Sorry I am almost done, I will be out of your way soon." She gave him a small smile before turning back to the book she was currently ready from a huge stack of them, she was surprised that a collage library had such books but oh well she was glad they did none-the-less.

"It's no problem Miss." He smiled back at her, picking up one of the books from the top of one of the stacks." the history of the vampyer." he read aloud and put it back on the pile. She noticed his british accent as soon as he started talking again, how could she have missed that? He looked down at the table again raising an eye brow. "Interesting selection for a young girl to be reading."

What could she tell him that didn't sound increasingly insane, the more that she would try to explain to him the day that she had, the more she would seem like she needed to be in the insane asylum. "It's for a report on ancient myths and creatures, that are not real...the obviously don't exist 'cause it ain't possible." she stammered out, she hoped that he was more stupid than he looked...if not than he would see right through her lie.

He took his glasses off and started to clean them on a white clothed pulled from the pocket of his tweed suit."Right, well I will put these back for you, you look utterly exhausted my dear."

"Thanks...Long day." she smiled as she gathered her things.

He watched her walk off, her stride confident. "Slayer." He called but before she had the chance to turn around, he hureld one of the books at the back of her head.

To be continued...

A/N: sorry for the cliff hanger guys...tell me what you think of it and I will decide whether or not to post the next chapter. Faith comes into the picture in the next chapter by the way, Buffy in chapter three...The rest of the 'scobies' will in later chapters. Review please I would love to hear your thoughts.


	2. AN

A/N: sorry guys this is not a new chapter.

I am just now realizing that there were quit a few mistakes in the last chapter and I am sorry for that I will try to re-post it bu I might just leave it the way that it is. Next chapter will have more attention paid to revising it.

thanks guys and sorry again for the mistakes I foolishly didn't pick up on before.


End file.
